


Battleground

by Sarah_Belles90



Category: South Park
Genre: Crime Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Secret Relationship, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Belles90/pseuds/Sarah_Belles90
Summary: Mysterion continues to keep his eyes on the city, forever searching for his nemesis Professor Chaos.At least that is how the town news reports it.Only Kenny knows why Mysterion continues to battle Professor Chaos. Because only Mysterion can help Butters win. Only Kenny can fight for Butters.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Battleground

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a one shot.   
> I hope you like it.  
> Let me know if there are any stories or groupings you would like me to try next?

He could feel the cold seeping through his clothes but he had grown accustomed to the chill in his small hometown. He curled into himself regardless as he kept his gaze on the town sprawling below from his perched location. He knew that Chaos would make an appearance tonight, sooner or later. A frozen wind whipped through his cape and he secretly hoped he would show sooner than later. As he felt his teeth begin to chatter against his will, a shadow darted across a store front and into an alley.

He sprung into action, his blood pumping faster now and warming him with the adrenaline that began to build. He approached the alley cautiously, making as little noise as possible, and focused his senses on what may be down in the deep darkness the alley provided. Silence met his ears, but he could still smell the gentle scent of lemon soap. He knew who he was looking for had been through here very recently. Slowly he turned and began making his way into the alley, keeping his back to the wall so as to not present an obvious target. Before he made it a quarter of the way into the alleyway he heard a laugh that could turn anyone's blood cold.

"Well, it seems we will have another fun night tonight, Mysterion." He ominous voice of Professor Chaos echoed down to him, the chuckle still evident in his words. Had he fallen into a trap?

"You know I will stop you again, Chaos, you should just quit now." Mysterion spoke in his lowered voice, still trying to hide this side of himself.

"Why would I do that? You seem overly confident, and nothing would make me happier than to crush that confidence along with your skull." Chaos's last words came out in a near growl and seemed to be nearer to where he stood. His body was still pressed against the wall to prevent an attack from behind, but all the muscles in his 16 year old body were tensed for the fight.

"That's not your usual M.O., Chaos. What are you really up to?" Mysterion could sense that the attack would happen soon, but he couldn't be sure from where.

"My usual is always stopped by you, Mysterion!" Professor Chaos screamed into he night as he stepped into the light from the moon. His helmet shined around his normally angelic face that had been contorted into a crazed scowl. His eyes held an icy glare on Mysterion and his slim body was visibly shaking with poorly controlled rage. "You stop me every time! But not tonight, oh no. Tonight, my only act of chaos is to destroy this disgrace of a town's most beloved hero; you." The last word hung in the air between them. Mysterion couldn't understand what had lead Chaos to this new goal, and though he knew that he would return if Chaos would succeed, but there was still his sweet and innocent Butters trapped inside there, waiting for his turn to come back.

Several hours earlier that day he had seen the small signs that the destructive and violent alter would surface as he and Butters sat together at lunch. He felt the small ticks against him when he held Butters close to him in their embrace, could feel it in the farewell kiss. And for years he had been taken on his former play superhero persona to be there for the sweet boy who would not know what he had done. Kenny knew that after all those years of abuse by his parents Butters would finally snap. He just wasn't prepared for the intense alter that would make itself known. Professor Chaos.

Several times Kenny, or rather Mysterion, had to prevent mass destruction of several government buildings, including town hall, schools and the library. Professor Chaos was particularly skilled in bombs, which Kenny had to learn the hard way, having one explode in his hands having just reached the ravine to toss it into. Mysterion was thinking he may have been setting a new bomb as the alley they were standing in was a short walk away from the bank, but now he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Really, Chaos? You really want to kill me?" Mysterion questioned, trying to lure him into a classic villain monologue as he slowly inched off of the wall and into a potentially clear path to reach Chaos. "I happen to know you only set your bombs for when you will have no casualties, only to destroy the buildings themselves. So why change now?"

"I'm sure you would love to know. Even now, Leopold is screaming for the answer as to why as well. His record for bodies, however, is far more damning than I could have even hoped for before I came along." Chaos grinned from his dark corner, his teeth gleaming against the soft moonlight. Hearing Professor Chaos acknowledge that Butters was aware of the current situation, was trapped inside his own body with no control, sent ice through his veins. In all his studying of multiple personality disorders he never read that an alter personality could have control over the main personality if that one is aware. The shock glued him in place as he attempted to process what this could mean.

Seemingly sensing the shock of that revelation, Professor Chaos charged forward with a snarl and tackled Mysterion around his waist and brought them both crashing to the ground. Before he could begin to pull Chaos off of himself, his head throbbing from the sudden impact with the pavement, he felt cold, sharp metal pressed to his exposed throat. His eyes popped open, locking in with the maniacal glare that had obscured the crystal blue eyes of the boy he loved. The last these eyes had hovered over his like this they expressed love and need, but there was no sign of that boy here and it ripped into Kenny's heart.

"Are there any moving or profound last words you would like for me to inform the city of as I bring them to their reckoning?" Professor Chaos asked, laying his chest flat against Mysterion's body as he held his knees on either side of his arms to prevent him from being able to use them. Mysterion was thinking quickly and could feel that his added height would give him a chance to escape this hold, but with the knife pressing harder against his throat he needed to distract just enough to lessen the pressure. He put on a dramatic scowl before going in for the surprise. Knowing it would cause the knife to break skin, he leaned his head up and smashed his lips onto those of Chaos. Though the connection of the kiss lasted a fraction of a second it was enough. Professor Chaos sat up, his smaller body sitting closer to Mysterion's chest than his hips, his empty hand gently touching his lips in shock and the hand with the knife pulled back enough to no longer be touching his skin.

Mysterion pushed his legs and hips to wrap them around Professor Chaos's neck from behind and pulled down, yanking Chaos off of his body. In the surprise of sudden movement the knife clattered to the ground next to both boys. Using the momentum he created, Mysterion was back up and was reaching to grab Professor Chaos when Chaos kicked both legs upwards, connecting with Mysterion's abdomen. He doubled over in pain, only to be greeted by another kick to his jaw and one to his nose. The blood flowed from his nose as if freed from a dam and bright white lights flashed in his vision long enough for Chaos to return to his own feet. He stepped back slightly, holding his arm to his nose to stall some of the blood as he watched Professor Chaos eye him. Kenny could see the slip flicker on and off in the expression of his face, shifting back and forth at rapid speed from Butters to Professor Chaos.

"Why... why did you do that?" The struggling Chaos asked, small shudders creeping across his shoulders.

"You know why, Leo." Kenny answered, no longer using his gruff voice to disguise his own.

"No.... only...... only one person.." Chaos began stammering, his vision clearly changing as he began stumbling backward. Kenny was prepared for the drop he knew was coming, when Professor Chaos would be defeated for the time being and Butters would return. He rushed forward, catching the now collapsing Butters in his arms as he fell unconscious. His tinfoil helmet fell away, revealing his pale golden hair and cheeks that still retained some baby fat. Kenny's sweet Leopold, waiting to wake to another sunny day.

After a fair amount of strenuous effort and his skill of picking locks, he laid a still unconscious Butters on top of his bedsheets and pulled what remained of his villainous costume off and tucked into his closet. He paused for only a small moment, watching the bare skin of his love's chest rise and fall with relaxed, steady breaths before he pulled his blanket over his body and tucked him in. As his gaze shifted back up to his face he was gently surprised to see his crystal eyes looking at him with a gentle expression. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly into a small smile.

"Well hey, Ken. Whatcha doin' here so late?" Butters whispered, a hint of excitement barely contained within his words.

"I thought you might like the company." Kenny quickly lied, knowing that it was better than to give him the truth. He smirked his usual flirty smile, feeling the bruise on his chin pull at the muscles in protest.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed, still attempting to whisper. He must have forgotten his parents were away planning his grandmother's funeral. "What happened to you, Ken?!"

He shrugged lazily, fatigue wrapping its warm fingers around his tired muscles and dulling his thoughts. He sat on the bed next to Butters, who leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulders gently. Butters raised himself and placed a kiss as soft as a feather's touch on the bruise that was steadily growing more purple with each minute.

"Stay?" Butters whispered, his breath against Kenny's neck sending a bolt through his body as if requesting to be more energized. But the hands of fatigue brushed it away before it could inspire erotic thoughts to flood his teenage mind. He kicked off his boots, having changed out of his costume before he began the struggle of getting an unconscious boy across town, and slumped over to lay next to Butters. "You have to leave before my dad wakes me, that way I don't get grounded again. Oh boy, will I ever in trouble if they knew we were together." Butters worried at his lip with his teeth.

Kenny leaned forward, caressing Butters's lips with his own, feeling that sleep muffled yearning building again before he leaned away. "They're out of town, remember?"

Butters lay there quietly for a few moments with his lips slightly pursed in thought. "That's right." He said slowly, his voice still unsure. "They had to go settle my grandma's estate and get that bitch in the ground." His sweet voice cursing always brought a laugh out of Kenny and as he chuckled he curled in closer, pulling Butters closer to his own body and rested his forehead against his.

"Um, Ken?" Butters voice sounded timid and small.

"Yeah, Leo?" Kenny answered, his eyes closed and his mind slowly slipping into a dream.

"I'm only wearing my underwear." Kenny could hear the shy embarrassment in his whisper, bringing forth another chuckle as his hand rubbed against the bare skin of his boyfriend's back. 

"It's not like I haven't had you in this bed in less than that, Buttercup." He felt his mouth tilt into a sly smirk as he felt the heat radiate off of Butters's face as memories no doubt flooded his mind of other secret nights. 

"Oh, well um, I uh, I guess you're right then." Butters stammered but he cuddled closer anyway, tucking himself against Kenny's chest and under his chin. "Hey, Ken. One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for stopping him."

Kenny's eyes snapped open and he could feel his heart hammering hard and fast against his ribs. This couldn't be right. None of the research supported this theory. He couldn't remember, he shouldn't. His mind was reeling but fear grabbed hold of his throat and choked out for him.

"You're welcome." 

Seconds felt like hours as he attempted to regain a calm rhythm to his heart, beating away inches from the face of the one person it belonged to as said person fell asleep, body succumbing to sleep with ease. Kenny felt a tear streak down his temple and into his hair. He tilted his head slightly, placing a kiss in the soft hair of his love and sealed it with a promise before he forgot.

"I will always keep you safe. Even from yourself."


End file.
